


Healer

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Deleted Scene, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Post-Moon sex, Rimming, Smut, We Were Infinite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: With Sirius inside him, above him, around him, beneath him, that was always when he felt the most alive, and good and human.





	Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’ve been meaning to write this one for quite some time. It’s a deleted smut scene that was supposed to be at the beginning of chapter 68 (“Career Counseling”) of We Were Infinite, but the chapter itself was too important and I didn’t want to take away from what it was supposed to be. I’m sorry it took me this long to actually do it! But here we go!

The familiar stinging of a healing charm woke Remus up in the early hours of the morning following the full moon.

"You're getting good at that." His voice was raspy as it usually was following a transformation and his throat was sore, but overall he had certainly felt worse. He opened his eyes, blinking as the sun poured in through the dirty windows of the shrieking shack, to see Sirius kneeling beside him on the bed and James and Peter had already gone. 

"Thanks." Sirius smiled almost modestly as he carefully tapped his wand on Remus' ribs, healing a shallow wound that crossed down his left side. Remus hissed at the slight discomfort the spell caused and Sirius winced. "Sorry." 

Remus shook his head. "Don't be. It hurts when Poppy does it as well. I'm use to it." Sirius hummed disapprovingly before bending down to press his lips to the spot his wand had just been. "Hm...that part is a little different than the way she does it, though." 

Chuckling softly, Sirius moved to lie back down beside him. "I would hope so," He shifted their positions, spooning Remus from behind and nuzzling his hair. Remus was quiet, leaning back against his boyfriend's warm body and enjoying the feeling of his hands slowly running up and down his side.

"Have you ever thought about doing that?" Asked Remus as Sirius' fingers skimmed over the freshly stitched wound. 

"What, Madam Pomfrey?" 

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. "No, idiot." He followed Sirius' fingers with his own, tracing over what would probably be a new scar. "Healing. You've got a knack for it. You should talk to Mcgonagall about it in your meeting." 

He felt Sirius shrug. "Not really. I mean...I suppose I haven't really thought about it that way before. It's just something I wanted to know how to do for you...we won't always be at Hogwarts and you won't always have Pomfrey to come along and fix you up. What about you?" 

"What about me?" He asked. Sirius didn't respond and Remus sighed. "Sirius, you know it's pointless for me to even think about it. No one's ever going to hire me. It's a waste of Mcgonagall's time to even have a meeting with me. I'm not-" 

"You know, the only person that doesn't treat you like a human is yourself, Remus." Said Sirius irritably.

Remus felt his cheeks go warm and his chest tightened with guilt. There was a silence between them for a moment before he sighed and moved to lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't feel human." He muttered. 

Propping himself up on his elbow Sirius cupped Remus' face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. His stormy eyes gazed down into Remus' still bright, wolfish yellow ones and he sighed. "I'll have to fix that then, won't I?" He didn't wait for a response before he covered Remus' lips with his own in a deep, loving kiss.

Normally when he felt like this, Remus would turn away from Sirius’ kiss and insist that he was too tired or too sore, when really he just felt too undeserving and disgusted with himself. However, after all that they had been through in the last few months, Remus found that there was nothing he wanted more than for Sirius to show him how wrong he was and he sighed, parting his lips just slightly to allow Sirius’ gently prodding tongue to slide past and glide against his own.

Sirius made a soft, happily surprised sound in the back of his throat as Remus sucked on his tongue and he moaned softly as Remus’ hips lifted to rub himself against Sirius’ bare thigh. Then Remus winced, breaking the kiss with a hiss of pain and one of the joints in his spine popped.

Sirius sat up quickly. “Are you alright?” He asked, grey eyes full of concern as he looked Remus up and down for any signs of injuries he may have missed before. 

Remus shook his head dismissively, reaching up to cup Sirius’ slightly stubbled cheek with one hand. “I’m fine, Sirius. Really. Just sore, as usual. Here, keep going…” He tried to pull Sirius back down, desperate for the other boy to make his body feel like it hadn’t just been ripped apart and put back together. 

Sirius didn’t budge. The corners of his lips were turned down and his eyes were dark and clouded with something that Remus was having trouble placing. For a moment Remus panicked. Had Sirius finally realized what he had been trying to tell him all along? That this would be their life? That he would always be this broken, damaged, half human and nothing Sirius ever did was going to truly make it better? 

Sirius licked his lips. “Turn over.” He muttered, his voice thick and husky, making Remus shiver. 

He blinked up at him, confused. “Wha-?” 

Sirius silenced him by planting a firm kiss over his mouth before trailing his lips along the curve of his jaw to his ear. “Just turn over, Moony. It’ll feel good, I promise.” 

With a little difficulty, and some help from Sirius, Remus gingerly turned to lie on his stomach and second later found himself under Sirius’ comfortable, warm weight as the other boy straddled his hips. 

Remus frowned, turning his head as much as he could to peer over his shoulder. “What are you doing?” 

“You’ll see.” Sirius insisted, pushing Remus’ head back down onto the pillows. “Just relax and let me know if I’m hurting you, alright?” 

With a calming breath, Remus settled back down barely having time to register what was happening before he heard Sirius mutter a familiar spell and he felt warm, strong, oil slicked fingers begin to knead at the muscles along his shoulder blades. 

“How’s that?” Sirius’ voice sounded far away as Remus melted beneath the gentle pressure of his fingers and all he could do was grunt affirmatively in response. He heard Sirius chuckle above him, bending to kiss the sensitive spot behind his ear and as he did, Remus could feel the other boy’s erection slide along the cleft of his arse. He moaned, lifting his hips to chase the sensation but one of Sirius’ hands stopped massaging along his spine to firmly hold him down. “Don’t move.” Sirius rasped. “Let me take care of you.” 

Remus let out a frustrated whine as the weight on top of him shifted and Sirius moved lower down his body, nimble fingers carefully working down his back, being mindful of the tickling spots under his ribs and lower, lower still. 

Remus was sure that he was nothing but a puddle, moaning softly as Sirius’ hands worked their own special kind of magic through his aching body, loosening the knots and the tension. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan when those hands found purchase on the mounds of his arse, rubbing and kneading the flesh there and sending sparks of unexpected pleasure through his body. 

“Merlin, you do like that, don’t you?” Sirius’ voice sounded slightly bewildered. Remus suddenly noticed he had been grinding his slowly hardening cock against the mattress.

“Feels  _ really _ good.” He groaned. Then Sirius leaned forward again, his hair tickling Remus’ back as he kissed down his spine, rolling his hips and grinding his cock down against Remus’ arse in time with Remus’ shallow thrusts. 

When Sirius’ lips met Remus’ tailbone, his hands rested firmly on the werewolf’s hips. “I told you to be still.” Remus could feel the other boy smiling against the skin of his back and he whined in frustration. 

“Shhhh…” Sirius soothed, his breath ghosting hotly over the dip above Remus’ arse. “Moony...D’you trust me?” 

Remus blinked rapidly, frowning in confusion and frustration. “Wha-? Sirius, of course-” 

“I want to try something.” Sirius explained, the lust in his voice mixing with something more hesitant. “I-if you don’t like it, I’ll stop...but...can I?” 

Remus laid there completely befuddled. Never in his life had he even entertained the idea of having an erection the morning after a full moon, but here he was with his cock straining against the sheets, desperate for whatever Sirius would give him. He couldn’t imagine anything that Sirius could do to him in that very moment, or in any other for that matter, that he would object to. “Er...Yeah, alright.” 

Sirius let out a laugh that was somewhere between nervous and relieved and his hands and lips returned to their previous task, rubbing and groping at Remus’ arse cheeks and peppering kisses over them with the occasional, playful bite that made Remus squirm pleasurably. Sirius’ fingers skated teasingly along the curve of his arse before they firmly gripped the flesh and spread him open, making him shiver, never having gotten used to the idea of being exposed in such a way no matter how many times he and Sirius had touched each other there.

He didn’t have much time for his more reluctant and self conscious thoughts to really set in though, as he felt hot breath wash over him and soft, firm lips pressing again at his tailbone followed by a flick of a tongue.

Another kiss, placed just a bit lower and that tongue darted out again, this time teasing the inside of his cheeks and Remus’ body tensed, realization of what Sirius was going to do suddenly dawning on him and anxiety creeping back up.

“S-Sirius-?  _ AH _ !” Remus gasped, his hands fisting the sheets as Sirius chose not to give him the chance to question what was happening, and flicked his tongue directly across his hole. 

“Relax, Moony.” Sirius repeated, kissing the crease where Remus’ arse met his right thigh. “Just enjoy it. It’ll feel good if you don’t think so much.”  

Remus screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head. “You can’t possibly  _ want _ to do this!” 

Sirius barked a laugh. “You have no idea how badly I do, though.” And without further warning, he went right back to it, his tongue darting back and forth quickly before it flattened, laving slow, wet and deliberate over his sensitive ring of muscle.

Remus’ whole body shuddered, breath hitching as he buried his face in the pillow. “ _ Fuck _ !” He sobbed, unable to stop his hips from pushing up and pressing back.

Sirius moaned in response - An unabashed and fully indulgent sound that left no room to doubt that he was more than enjoying this - and tightened his grip just slightly on Remus’ hips to keep him from moving, a muffled “ _ Oh, Remus… _ ”  as he pressed his face in deeper and continued to lap hungrily at the tight ring of muscle until Remus was writhing and keening beneath him. 

As abruptly as it had started, it stopped.

Sirius gave him one final lick and pulled away.

Remus’ eyes flew open and he tried once again to look over his shoulder. “The bloody hell did you stop for!” He asked, wishing he had the strength to reach behind him, grab Sirius by the hair and pull him back down.

Sirius chuckled, gently flipping Remus over to lie on his back so that they were facing each other. Sirius’ face was flushed, lips wet and bruised and his hair was plastered to his face. He leaned in and kissed the tip of Remus’ nose. 

“Don’t you worry, I fully intend to enjoy you in that way much more thoroughly in the future and quite often.” He kissed along Remus’ jaw, down his neck and nibbled along his collarbone. “However, this was about making you feel good,” He flicked his tongue over a nipple. “And sexy.” The other nipple. “And  _ human _ ,” That ridiculously talented tongue dipped into his navel. “All over.” his lips just barely brushed the tip of Remus’ cock, smearing the precome there and licking the remainder from his lips as he looked up at Remus from under his lashes. “And there’s several other parts of you that need my attention.” 

The hot, wet cavern of Sirius’ mouth engulfed his cock all the way to the root in one swallow and Remus gasped, letting his head fall back onto the pillow as one of his head shot out to grab a fist full of Sirius’ long, dark hair. As Sirius’ mouth worked up and down his length, one of his hands came up to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm and pressing his fingers to the spot just behind them that made Remus see stars. 

“Fuck!” Remus was moaning wantonly now, panting for breath, mind blank and just  _ feeling, feeling, feeling _ every bit of sensation that Sirius gives him. “Sirius… _ oh _ …” He tugged sharply at Sirius’ hair. “Sirius...Sirius, please…” 

There was a soft, wet pop as Remus’ cock slipped from Sirius mouth. “What, love?” He licked his lips and Remus could swear there was nothing more gorgeous in the world as those steely, gray eyes gazing up at him, darkened with lust and devotion. 

“Need you.” Remus managed to utter, pulling again at Sirius’ hair, trying to bring him back up. “Please, Sirius. Need to feel you…” 

Sirius allowed himself to be dragged up, frowning slightly with concern. “Are you sure?” He asked, even as the hand that had been massaging Remus’ balls began to move lower, one finger gently prodding at the saliva slicked hole. “Don’t want to hurt you…” 

“You won’t.” Remus insisted, letting his legs spread apart further and pulling Sirius into a deep kiss. He sucked Sirius’ tongue into his mouth, tasting what was familiar along with something a little different and he shivered at the reminder of what the tongue had been doing moments before. When Sirius broke the kiss to utter the same wandless spell he had used before, Remus buried his face in his lover’s neck and braced himself, wrapping his arms and legs around the other boy as best as his body would allow.

Sirius pushed in slowly, as if it were their first time all over again, murmuring soft, soothing words into his ear until with one final thrust he was fully sheathed inside him. 

“Alright?” Sirius panted and Remus nodded his head jerkily. 

“Bloody perfect.” He forced a breathless laugh, pressing a kiss to the side of Sirius’ neck to encourage him to move. 

They rocked slowly together and the shack was filled with nothing but the sound of their gasping breath and the creaking of the bed beneath them. Remus eventually could do nothing more than lie there, his body to weak and tired to do much else, but it didn’t matter. With Sirius inside him, above him, around him, beneath him, that was always when he felt the most alive, and good and  _ human. _

He came then, before Sirius even had the chance to reach between their bodies and stroke his cock, and his orgasm rippled intensely through him, making him clench around Sirius and bringing him tumbling down over the edge as well, being careful to hold himself up so that he wouldn’t collapse on top of the weakened body beneath him.

After a moment to catch his breath, Sirius pulled out, flinching as he saw Remus wince. 

“Are you alright, Moony? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, moving to lie down beside the werewolf and brushing the sweaty curls from his forehead. 

Remus smiled tiredly. “I’m brilliant.” 

Sirius grinned broadly and quickly pecked Remus’ lips before he grabbed his wand and performed a cleaning charm on the both and settled again, carefully gathering Remus in his arms and nuzzling his hair. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, tracing his fingertips across one of the scars he had healed earlier. 

Remus hummed, snuggling further against his boyfriend’s warm body. “Much better.” He yawned and closed his eyes, feeling sleep begin to take over again. “You really would make a great healer, Pads.” 

Sirius snorted. “I doubt they’d approve of my particular methods, Moony.” He sighed, stroking Remus’ hair. “I’ll just be your healer.” 

“Mmmm…good.” 


End file.
